


Pretty Baby

by Redlair



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Jaehyun, Crossdressing, Dominant Juyeon, Established Relationship, Hyunjae cries a little bit, Juyeon is whipped too though, Juyeon may or may not have leg kink, Kinky, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae is Whipped, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Lee Juyeon (The Boyz), hyunjae is pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlair/pseuds/Redlair
Summary: Hyunjae still remembers so clearly in his mind of him saying, “I’ll do whatever you want me to do.” Now, it was coming back to bite him in the butt. Juyeon, that closeted-pervert of a bastard.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	Pretty Baby

Hyunjae regrets this, giving Juyeon the ticket that allowed the other to request anything from him. It was just a birthday gift, since Hyunjae thought that giving something like a brand new sweater or jacket, or anything that was a mere material gift would might be too common. Besides, something personal would be meaningful, and he knew that Juyeon would like that. At the time, it had been a good idea, but after what Juyeon had requested Hyunjae to do with this ticket, Hyunjae can’t help but think otherwise. Hyunjae still remembers so clearly in his mind of him saying, “I’ll do whatever you want me to do.” Now, it was coming back to bite him in the butt.

But Hyunjae always held to his words, and therefore, he would do whatever what Juyeon requests of today.

There was a suspicious pink looking bag on his bed, and thank goodness, all the members were out of the dorm today. Inside the bag, were articles of clothing that Hyunjae swears probably won’t fit him, and are certainly more feminine than he would ever wear himself. He eyes a skirt, some possible tights, and some more other things that Hyunjae’s certain is lingerie. It’s black and lacy with small, tiny roses sewed onto the garment. His jaw drops.

There’s a note from Juyeon telling him that the other would be using the ticket today and that the other expects him to be in full garb by 4PM. This is what distresses him most.

_Put them on. I’ll see you later. Be nice, baby._

Hyunjae chokes. This was certainly a mistake. But no it wasn’t, there’s a long brunette wig in the bag too and he knows that Juyeon had done this on purpose.

That perverted bastard. If Hyunjae wasn’t being purposefully nice today, he’ll definitely fight Juyeon about this. But promises were promises.

.

There was still 10 minutes before four. Hyunjae had double checked to make sure the schedules of the other members did not mean them coming home early to see him in the embarrassing get-up. It was a whole process. Wearing the tight and then the dainty lingerie that Hyunjae swears doesn’t cover anything. He didn’t even know if the garter belt was worn correctly but for sure, the tiny black thong he was wearing didn’t cover or support his balls at all and only made his butt feel uncovered. The tiny plaid miniskirt that Juyeon managed to find for him barely covered his butt and if anything, Hyunjae thinks that this “private-school-hot-girl” costume that Juyeon was expecting from him, was certainly not coming true. Sure, the miniskirt elongated the length of his legs, but the white button-up shirt was way too short. It practically was a crop top at this point, and Hyunjae, out of pure embarrassment, had to find an appropriate sweater to wear to cover that up. There was no way that he was going to wear this out. The brunette wig was nowhere as soft as his own hair but it sat comfortably on his head as he applied the last bits of makeup that Juyeon specifically asked him to wear. It would be a funny if Hyunjae asked Juyeon to call him _noona_. But really wasn't his thing. 

In some ways though, Hyunjae thinks that maybe he can’t pull off looking sexy, but he definitely looks pretty. Maybe if he had a sister, she would look something like the way he did when he crossdressed. His eyes that were usually complimented looked extra doe-like today with the makeup. The soft pink blush enhanced the apples of his cheeks and his pouty lips were coated in a pink gloss. He basically looked like a doll. Someone’s doll. But with waiting, Hyunjae was never patient enough. The door still hasn’t opened yet, and Juyeon still hadn’t come home. The leftover cherry in the fruit bowl had been completely finished by him now and he was bored.

Hyunjae peers at the clock. It definitely was four by now. Why was the other coming back late? He goes to the fridge to take out a couple oranges. But from the imbalance of wearing heels, Hyunjae almost falls over if not from him clinging to the kitchen island with all his might. Who knew being a dressy girl could be this hard? All the oranges he had been carrying had fallen off simply because he couldn’t walk properly in heels. The centre of gravity, simply felt different, and Hyunjae was so used to be fine on flat ground.

Suddenly, there’s the sound of the door opening from outside and Hyunjae’s brain panics.

_Shit._

Hyunjae hurriedly scrambles to pick up the oranges, but he supposes that the black heels he’s wearing makes it harder for him to touch the ground without bending down. He tries anyway and ends up with his legs apart, because what kind of boy would put their legs together to pick something up? He didn’t know, and he certainly didn’t know that Juyeon would come home to find him like this.

Hyunjae could feel the short skirt riding up from the back of his thighs revealing his lace panties. There’s a slight burn from the stretch of his legs in picking up the oranges but he had managed to pick them up with his legs straight. Juyeon would be proud of his increased flexibility.

_“Fuck.”_

Juyeon's throat had gone dry from what he just saw. The other boy was always gorgeous even on the days Hyunjae claimed he wasn't, but today and the special clothes that Juyeon had made an effort in getting had definitely made the other look beautiful. The clothes showed off every bit off curve and volume on the other boy, even though Hyunjae had decided to throw on an oversized sweater on top.

Hyunjae hears a low response from Juyeon and he supposes that the other, had finally come home and speak up.

“You’re finally home? I can’t believe you made me wear this get-up.” Hyunjae honestly can't think of anything else to explain how he feels. He just felt kind of embarrassed and ridiculous all over.

The other doesn’t reply though. Juyeon’s mind can only replay the scene he just saw: Hyunjae looking ultra feminine and gorgeous, bent over with his long legs wide open, knees straight in heels. He could see the other’s panties showing as the skirt he gave him was definitely too short. The other’s proportions was too perfect and even Juyeon couldn’t have predicted that. It simply was hot, and Juyeon can’t help himself as he slips a hand into the other’s waist rubbing small circles before he dives for a few kisses on Hyunjae’s neck.

“Juyeon, please explain.”

Hyunjae almost hiccups at the close proximity. He thought this was a joke, but it certainly wasn’t turning out to be one for Juyeon.

“What’s there to explain? You’re just _so fucking hot_ right now, _babe_.” Juyeon's hands latch onto his body immediately and Hyunjae struggles to maintain calm.

“J-Juyeon, are you- 

Hyunjae could feel the younger’s hard-on against his bum. It definitely wasn’t something small the way Juyeon grinded onto him creating friction. The clutch Juyeon had on his waist was tight and he notices how dilated Juyeon’s pupils are. The other was seriously turned on right now, and there was no chance of Hyunjae escaping.

“You’re so pretty. I can’t believe this actually worked. Do you want your reward?”

Juyeon gives a small laugh and in some ways, Hyunjae likes this new type of attention he’s receiving. Juyeon had always told him that Hyunjae looked perfect in any state, but this new feminine side was definitely received well. The other still looked at him fondly but also with lust, and Hyunjae reciprocates the kiss when Juyeon pulls him in from the waist.

It’s brief. They’re kissing each other for a few minutes before Hyunjae could feel Juyeon’s demeanour changing. At first, the other’s large hands was feeling him up, hands ghosting at the back of his thighs before landing at his butt where the other decides to give a squeeze drawing out a breathy moan.

Hyunjae laughs from disbelief. He wants to ask Juyeon if they were going to do it, but the question doesn’t even have the time to be said. Juyeon’s firm voice and hands push him towards to the bedrooms and Hyunjae already knows. They were definitely going to have sex today.

“Bedroom, now.”

Hyunjae doesn’t walk far enough in his stilettos before the other throws him over the shoulder. It’s probably not the sight of him limping because he honestly tried, and Hyunjae thinks that with a little bit of practice, he could walk as well as a supermodel. But for someone who’s scared of heights, being thrown over the shoulder is just as intimidating as practice for Reveal on Road to Kingdom, and Hyunjae swears that he’ll die if he drops. His body clenches from the thought but Juyeon gives him a smooch on his butt as a sign of reassurement before he lands a quick slap on his butt. Hyunjae whines as he can feel himself reddening. This was just so embarrassing.

.

They end up in Juyeon’s bedroom. The other throws him down on the queen sized mattress and Hyunjae doesn’t know what to expect despite the numerous of times they’ve had sex. This was the first time he’s been dressed up so lavishly. Juyeon strips off the extra layers, ripping down the short skirt and throwing away everything else until Hyunjae’s just there wearing the tightest lingerie he’s ever worn.

“So pretty and gorgeous, you, pretty baby.”  
“But the clothes?” Hyunjae shrieks.

The other had taken off his clothes in less than half the time Hyunjae struggled to put them on. It wasn’t fair. What was the point of him just having the wig on when they could have just have him in the bedroom put on a private show.

“Not now. Stay still.”

Hyunjae can’t help but sigh at how warm and comfortable when he feels with the other touching him. Juyeon’s massive hands run all over his body soothing Hyunjae of his worries. Juyeon nips at his thigh before he slowly unsnaps the garter that’s clipped to his thighs while he mouths more kisses between Hyunjae’s thighs. The bounce of the garter snapping has Hyunjae arching his back out. He didn’t expect the way the garter would hit him like that.

“Ow!”  
“Patience, sweetheart. Don’t be a brat.”

Somewhere between Juyeon pinning him down on the bed, more kissing and touching, Juyeon manages to find his way towards Hyunjae’s now throbbing red cock that’s threatening to spill. He gives a couple of tugs on his painful cock and rubs circles at Hyunjae’s rim.

“Juyeon, please.”

Hyunjae’s voice comes out weakly as he’s drained. How was it possible that Juyeon made him feel all kinds of things just from them kissing. It didn’t make sense how sensitive Hyunjae’s body because whenever Juyeon touched him. It made him ache and writhe from all the stimulation he was experiencing. But the largest source of pain right now was him sporting a lonely erection while the other was still dressed. This obviously wasn’t exactly what Hyunjae had wanted. He looks up expectantly and as if Juyeon understands because the other touches his cock briefly before stripping immediately.

“Hands.”  
“Hands?” Juyeon removes the tie from Hyunjae’s uniform and ties Hyunjae’s wrist towards the bed post. Hyunjae frowns. This wasn’t what he wanted tonight.

“Juyeon?”

“You look so beautiful today. You look like a doll especially with your pretty eyes and glossy lips. Care to be a good baby for a bit?”

Hyunjae keeps quiet as he lets Juyeon do his thing. There was no point backing out now when Hyunjae knew that Juyeon would never do anything that made him feel bad. There’s a lick and Hyunjae lets head falling back. He didn’t expect it, but goodness did it feel incredible. Juyeon was eating him out and it was such a tease. The way Juyeon inserted his tongue into the crevice of his hole lapping him up as if he’s starving. When was the last time they had sex? Perhaps two weeks ago? Did Juyeon even eat lunch yet? Hyunjae’s brain could’t think. He eyes shut closed as he could only feel the brush of Juyeon’s tongue. It slips into him pushing against him, ravaging his insides.

“Babe-

Hyunjae moans. He feels his body growing slack except for dick. It’s all red and throbbing with all the blood rushing to where he needed attention the most. He clutches onto Juyeon’s shoulders and closes his eyes, gasping for air. He’s that close but he’s not allowed to touch himself. He physically can’t because Juyeon denies him from that.

Juyeon switches to fingering him wet with some lube until he’s four fingers in. Hyunjae moans at the way Juyeon’s long fingers scissors into him. His hole being stretched out, and the thick gooey mess inside of him burning him inside. Juyeon’s relentless on edging him on. His fingers were heavenly, but his cock was something else as it painfully throbbing and Hyunjae swears that he’ll cum. He just wants a touch there, just something to let him cum.

‘I want to come! So bad, please! Ahhhhh-fuck! Touch me, Juyeon. I need to come!”

His whines though are useless. As Hyunjae falls apart with each touch, Juyeon drinks the image in front of him. Hyunjae’s a mess. The other’s pouty lip open gasping for air, the other’s face is all flushed red with his nipples all hard from the stimulation. It was all so much that Hyunjae can’t stop whining. Hyunjae’s sharp heels dig into his back but there’s still no sign of the other coming yet. Juyeon twists his fingers so that they curve up and that’s what it takes when Hyunjae  
finally shoots out his load.

A breathy moan. Hyunjae feels all warm over and Juyeon’s still looking at him like the pretty thing that he is. There are more soft kisses and Hyunjae hears Juyeon telling him how much of a good boy he is. The other gives him a quick smile before pulling his cock out. Hyunjae had finally gotten his release, therefore, now it was Juyeon’s turn. Hyunjae had been so patient. He had already cum before any penetration although he was pretty sure he was already getting wet the moment Juyeon grabbed his thighs when the other took his skirt off.

“Put it in. Fuck me already! Give me your cock, please.”

Hyunjae winces at his tone. He sounded like a snappy, horny bitch and that was exactly what he wanted. He eyes Juyeon ginormous cock with pupils wide because he knows that’s what’s going to make him feel so full that he would want to explode when the other puts it in. Juyeon flips him over so that his butt faces the other.

When Juyeon puts it in and Hyunjae clamps his mouth to hide the gasp coming out. It feels like fire. Like his hole being so stretched out it’s going to break. It’s that tight even with all that fingering. Hyunjae groans as he can feel the other’s thick and long cock stretch him out inside.

“ _Doll_ , you’re so tight. I can’t-“

  
“Just move!”

Juyeon’s firm voice works up Hyunjae even more. He swears he’s sweating just from the way Juyeon thrusts into him. Juyeon shifts his hips and the new angle manages to hit Hyunjae’s prostrate right away. They fucked often, but Juyeon was practically a professional at this point in finding him prostrate . The other knew how to wreck him and Hyunjae loved every bit of it.

“Aren’t you a _whore_.” There’s a quick slap on his butt cheeks and Hyunjae’s sure that there are red hand marks. The other never held back when he slapped Hyunjae’s ass.

“Just _your's_.”

There’s another slap before another. Hyunjae just had to talk back. Juyeon slaps extra hard just to see the way the other’s bottom lights up like the cherry pie that he was. Soft, sweet, and blossoming from the sensitivity. Juyeon grunts. He watches as his dick plunges into Hyunjae’s sopping wet cavern and it just sucks his cock in. The view was simply breathtaking. Hyunjae all dressed up for him just so that he could ruin the other. He rams his hips forward and it earns him another moan. Hyunjae was going to lose his voice tomorrow for being this loud. His hole had morphed into the perfect fit for Juyeon’s cock that it felt exhilarating. The other’s tip just perfectly managed to rub against his prostrate accurately over and over again.

“Aren’t you a pretty _cock-slut_? Your hole’s taking me in like it’s meant to be.”

Hyunjae’s looks down at his abdomen. The other’s cock was thrusting him so hard and high up that he could see the outline of other’s cock in him. Fuck, that’s so hot. He nods breathlessly as he’s too fucked out to answer. His doe eyes look up at Juyeon above him all watery from all the overstimulation just from the fucking itself. He wants more and only more that he cries. His pretty tears stain his face and Hyunjae can’t bother about the makeup right now. It may not be waterproof but that’s all pink glitter and he knows that he looks perfectly fucked right now. His mouth is filled with drool that threatens to spill out but that’s okay because he’s being fucked so well right now. Hyunjae can’t even speak, he feels like a sex-doll tonight but it’s okay because Hyunjae wants to please.

“More. Harder! Pound me. I want more!”

Hyunjae’s tears keep spilling out with the many other colourful curses that come out of his pretty mouth. Juyeon decides to change position as Hyunjae simply can’t move. Not in he way his wrists are still tied together and the only thing that can move his is body, but that too was feeling too numb at this point.

“Ride me.”

Juyeon loosens the tie so that it’s not restraining Hyunjae’s arms. He lifts Hyunjae up so that he’s on his knees and Hyunjae positions his hips properly so that he could slam himself down. Juyeon’s cock fills him up just as well but it tangles right into his sweet spot. Hyunjae’s a blubbering mess. It’s the best fuck he’s had in a while, and he swears if he could get this much pleasure out of sex with Juyeon in any crossdressing outfit, he’ll do it anytime. Sexy nurse, teacher, tutor, he’ll do it all. He watches as Juyeon who still grips onto his hips tightly as the other silently continues to thrusts into him. The grip’s hard enough to bruise but Hyunjae also knows that Juyeon’s about to come, just like his own cock was about to burst from the way their bodies rubbed against each other. Hyunjae continues to bounce up and down and the room is filled with nothing but the lewd sound of skin slapping against each other. If he was going to let the other cum, he better make an effort for it. He wants Juyeon to notice how much he liked the other’s cock pounding in him.

“Fuck babe, I’m going to cum.” Juyeon’s breathy voice tingles against Hyunjae’s ear and Hyunjae could only whisper with what’s still possible (in volume) from his throat.

“Cum!”

Hyunjae feels the wetness in him flooding all over. His hole was puffy from all that penetrating and it now was dripping wet from Juyeon’s release. But this doesn’t stop him from chasing his own second orgasm. If anything, the new feeling of cum inside him makes Hyunjae turned on even more and as he keeps jamming his hips down to meet Juyeon’s continuous, piston of a cock. _In and out. In and out_ , that was the cycle that Hyunjae liked. But the cum, there was so much fluid that Hyunjae could feel it leaking out. When was the last time the other relieved himself? There was just so much cum inside of Hyunjae that it made him feel pleased. Juyeon had waited for him. Hyunjae lets out one last moan. His throat felt so dry already just from moaning like the slut he was and Hyunjae had a feeling that he won’t be able to go for singing practice tomorrow. But if Juyeon wanted him to suck his cock after, Hyunjae thinks that he probably can’t resist. But if he did, he definitely won’t be able to speak properly for the upcoming week.

“Hyunjae?” Juyeon’s soft voice is accompanied with his hand playing with Hyunjae’s nipples.

“Yea?”

Hyunjae closes his eyes. He was going to cum. He doesn’t see anything but stars as he feels his eyes rolling back along with his body and it’s only his hands clutching onto Juyeon’s back that stops him from falling backward. Even though, Juyeon would be there to hold him. The other would still be nice to him tomorrow morning, even when the other’s back stings from the amount of clawing damage Hyunjae has done from experiencing too much pleasure.

“Cum for me.”

Hyunjae gasps. Juyeon bites down on his neck. It’s a particularly sensitive spot, and it’s just enough. Hyunjae releases the same time Juyeon bites down on the clavicle where Hyunjae knows it’ll bruise and turn red and blotchy so that everyone knows that he’s got a hickey. Hyunjae wants to reprimand the other for marking him on his pale, milky skin, but he supposes it’s only fair. It wasn’t too often that they were able to spend time with each other privately, and Juyeon’s treated him so well today (despite all the ridiculousness of Hyunjae dressing up). Juyeon caresses Hyunjae’s sore and sensitive body as Hyunjae can’t be bothered to move. He’s physically too tired and he thinks that he’s burned enough calories of a day’s worth of food.

Hyunjae winces as Juyeon pulls out. His hole now red, felt sore and abused as cum continued to trickle out.

“Did you miss me that much? There’s so much cum this time.”

Hyunjae looks down at himself. Definitely a mess. Out of curiosity, he swipes some of the cum dripping out of his hole and puts it on his finger. The white, pearly substance rests perfectly at the tip on his slender finger. He feels Juyeon’s eyes darken. Perhaps, he had done something wrong again. He thinks not as he goes for a taste.

“Babe, don’t get me hard again.”

Hyunjae feigns an innocent look as he gives a lick. He would want another round, but there wasn’t enough time. The others were going to come home soon, and they needed to run shower, run the laundry to wash the sheets and the room. At least, the cum tasted sweet. He didn’t know how Juyeon could taste so sweet each time, but he always tasted good.

“I’m not. I’m just tasting you. Or just teasing you, because how naughty of you to get so turned on seeing me all dressed up like this.”

“You’ll be the death of me.”

Hyunjae thinks otherwise. Juyeon had fully wrecked him from not only sex alone but mentally as well just from the surprise from the bag of clothes. Juyeon gets up to get a cleansing wipe to clean him. Hyunjae’s impressed at the other’s efforts in respecting is boundaries in asking for another round. Perhaps if they were on break, they would go for another round. Juyeon’s observant nature definitely picked up on his hoarse throat. The other would never want to affect him to the point, they couldn’t do their jobs properly.

“I was waiting for you to dress up. But who knew, you would look so smoking hot. I got hard the moment I saw you with your long legs wide open picking up those oranges.”

Hyunjae smirks. This was definitely a kink. A weird one, but one nonetheless. ABs were definitely a bit different from the norm. He shakes his head as Juyeon wipes him down.

“You’re so weird. I mean- me picking up oranges, though?”

“If you mean me seeing how long and toned your legs are in its full glory and spread open for me, then yes.” Juyeon plants a light smooch on Hyunjae's thigh.

_Fuck._ Hyunjae, was definitely going show off his legs more often. (He'll do anything to have Juyeon fuck him like this again). 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Lol please forgive me for what I've written. I don't write often but this popped up in my mind so here it is. Please enjoy! (Hopefully it's smutty enough)? I honestly don't write enough pwp to know lol. But yea, I just think Hyunjae's so pretty at times so then came this. Besides, I haven't really seen a crossdressing!AU in this ship of mine yet so here's my take. Thank you for reading! :) Basically, they're just kinda horny and kinky.


End file.
